Player Charecter
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [One-Shot] When Kakashi is late he usually has an excuse for it. A look into Kakashi's life from a unique perspective. 5 Minute Explination Fic.


Player Character

written by Shaun Garin

Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Misashi and Star Ocean Till the End of Time is owned by Square-Enix.

* * *

"Wow... Kakashi-sensei's late."

"Very late," agreed Haruno Sakura as she sat next to Uzumaki Naruto who was swinging his feet over the bridge.

Uchiha Sasuke stood behind them, looking at the clouds. 'Where IS that idiot anyhow?' he thought to himself. "It's not like he could have vanished off the face of the earth," he said in his blandest tones.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "For all you know Kakashi-sensei could be taking on three Jounin at once and we'd never know!"  
  
"Settle down. Dobe-kun."  
  
"I am not a Dobe!" exclaimed Naruto hotly. Sakura buried her fist in Naruto's head.

"Stop shouting at Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

* * *

"There you are ma'am," said a young teenager with silver hair said after helping a little old lady cross the streets of Gentry.

"Thank you dear," said the older woman as the young boy smiled and bowed. "Children are so nice these days. Here's something for your troubles."

Kakashi grinned and accepted the small amount of Fol she had given to him. "Thank you ma'am! I'll hold onto this for a long while!" He then skipped off into the streets.

The elderly woman grinned and shook her head. "Children."

After spending a bit of the Fol on some food from the vendors on either side of the main walkway, Kakashi stretched and inhaled sharply to wake his senses. Gentry was a mass of color and lights. People walked around him, dressed in several costumes from different locations. A young man dressed similarly to him in Jounin colors smiled and nodded to him. Kakashi waved at the Leaf-nin and continued on his way. Gai, he recalled. As much of an oddball in his role, but half decent outside of the Eternal Sphere.

After all, the famed "Green Beast of Konoha" needed to keep up appearances.

"It's good to be home," he remarked, walking towards the main circle of games that was housed in the immediate area. The most important thing though to him was the main terminal in the middle of Gentry's amusement center.

The world beyond beckoned his senses as he prepared for the long gaming session. The Eternal Sphere called to him.

The Eternal Sphere was a giant Online Video Game, or MMORPG that 4D Beings like himself could access. Recently, he took up a Player Character in the world of Feudal V as a young Jounin prodigy named Kakashi, after himself. Of course, being a big game fanatic, he was able to level up his character rather well, gaining access and prestige in the world of the Eternal Sphere as Copy Ninja Kakashi. Gai had introduced him to the galaxy and Kakashi soaked up levels and techniques quickly.

Though the new snag to his adventures had hit when he had been asked by the NPC Hokage, Sandaime, to take on teaching a Genin team. Kakashi just grinned and nodded. Sure it would cut into his power leveling chances, but hey, more techniques and chances to pass on his legacy.

Currently in the Milky Way, there was a war between the Vendeeni, the Federation and some other race that he couldn't recall. It was amusing to watch, but a galaxy outside of the Milky Way was his preference. In it lay the world of Feudal V and with it, the world of the Ninjas.

Kakashi laughed to himself as he accessed the terminal in Gentry. After the woman's opening spiel, he let himself be transported down into the access terminal where he entered his stats.

"Name : Kakashi Hatake, Character Class, Ninja. Galaxy Entered, Horsehead Galaxy." reported the computer. "This player has entered the following worlds : Feudal V. Access to the Milky Way is strictly prohibited at this point in time."

Kakashi grinned as he tapped at the character and uploaded himself into the world of the Eternal Sphere. "Now," he remarked to himself. "What kind of excuse should I give my team this time?"

* * *

"Yo, sorry I'm late," greeted Kakashi as he appeared in a burst of smoke. "I had to help a little old lady cross the street."  
  
"LIAR!" screamed Sakura and Naruto in unison. Kakashi grinned under his mask. How wrong they were....


End file.
